This invention pertains to a monolithic integrated transistor HF crystal oscillator circuit.
One such oscillator is described in "Valvo-Berichte", April 1974, pages 18 to 20 for a frequency of oscillation of 8.8 MHz. In redesigning the prepublished crystal oscillator circuit for oscillating frequencies higher than 8.8 MHz, in particular for about double the oscillating frequency of 17.7 MHz it was found by the inventor that the amplifier section of the crystal oscillator circuit has insufficient amplification because no sufficient amplitude appears at the crystal. This disadvantage could be remedied simply by having the amplifier section preceded by a further amplifier stage. This measure, however, results in unwanted phase shiftings produced by subsequently arranged amplifier stages at the higher frequencies.